His Butler: Bewildered
by HMS Siren
Summary: 1898: Master Phantomhive is a young man now. The more he grows, the more bewildered Sebastian gets and the more he begins to see his master's likeness in Tanaka's former master. [One-Shot]


**A/N:**

**Hails: Okay, so normally I don't write for Black Butler, had a troublesome experience with it in the past but a friend gave me hope to read the manga and luckily for me, I was pleasantly surprised. **

**The same friend expressed annoyance at the fact that there are so little gen fics in this archive. I happen to agree and find this to be a crime of the highest offense and I intend to help fix that. There is No Romance here, be good in the reviews, don't make me get the stick. **

**I disregard any claims to the characters, setting, or plot of Black Butler/****黒執事****, which are the property of the mangaka Yana Toboso. I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.**

* * *

The last thing Sebastian expected on a Summer morning in 1898 was to find his master missing.

Well, not missing, per se. But certainly not where he expected his master to be. Ever since Lord Phantomhive figured out how to mask his presence from supernatural beings, he had also proceeded to make Sebastian's life a living hell with it. He supposed this was partly revenge for being annoyingly doting that one week when the master stated: "Never leave my side, that's an order," and quite literally taking it seriously for the sake of a joke.

It was always fun to see the master get frustrated.

What was not fun was tracking him down, even if he was exactly where Sebastian thought he was going to be.

Sebastian pushed the doors to his master's study open in a graceful, large arc, like two white and gold, polished curtains being drawn back to reveal a stage setting. Sunlight poured through the large, intricate windows, casting the rooms in an amiable color and making the air of the office balmy and comfortably warm. His master worked diligently at his mahogany desk, pen scratching against the parchment orders for the seasonal summer addition to the Funtom Company.

"Master," Sebastian greeted. He stood patiently before his master with his signature mischievous simper. "I see you're up early." He narrowed his eyes, tracing the seams of the silk that blanketed his master's writing arm. "And in your night clothes no less."

"I couldn't sleep," Ciel said, reclining back in his chair to stretch. "The company work called my name and I didn't want you to pester me about sleeping with your drivel about a lack of it being bad for the soul."

"Bad for the heart, master," Sebastian corrected. He knew what he'd said. Although to be fair, he supposed it could be bad for the soul, it just depended on the contract between humans and demons. Although Sebastian himself didn't mind a sprinkling of insomnia on his meals, the master would never pass as a proper earl without the necessary amount of rest. Humans, such fickle creatures, his master particularly so. "Although you still shouldn't avoid it. After all, you're a gentleman now. Wouldn't want your body to fail on you so soon in your life, would you?"

"Of course not," Ciel said, returning the smile and clasping his hands in a friendly manner. How deceivingly kind he looked, much in the same manner as Vincent Phantomhive. Now there was a curious soul Sebastian had only heard about and dare he wonder: what would a contract to that man be like? He'd never know with Vincent's spirit traversing the afterlife elsewhere though he supposed Tanaka's occasional insights gave him ideas. "However, I do have other things to attend to outside of sleep. Breakfast, for instance."

"Yes, master." Sebastian bowed. "I will see to it that you are adequately fed."

"Appreciated," Ciel answered. "But I'm not in the mood to sit around and watch. My paperwork is done and exemplary as always. I want to oversee the kitchen."

It took all of Sebastian's self-control to keep the shock from showing on his face. Oversee the kitchen? With Bard in there? Was the master looking for a way to kill himself in the most ludicrous way possible just to spite Sebastian? Before Sebastian could think of a response to that, Ciel was halfway out the door.

"Wait, master!" Sebastian tailed after. "You're still in your pajamas!"

"What of it? I've seen the agenda today, no one's visiting. And all of my servants have already seen me in such a state."

How in seven afterlives had Ciel gotten so sloppy? Or was he doing it on purpose to drive Sebastian up the wall? Or maybe he was doing something else to throw Sebastian off his trail? Was he even up to something to get back at Sebastian in the first place? I mean, the week of doting was petty, Sebastian would concede but surely his master had already seen to some payback, right? Ech, how troublesome could his master possibly be? A tick of annoyance shot through Sebastian.

"Master Phantomhive certainly is becoming more like his father," Tanaka mused. His appearance out of thin air hadn't fazed Sebastian in the slightest. Tanaka was good at his job in much a similar way that Sebastian was. "I remember, Master Vincent did that too. He nearly got himself handed to Lady Rachel like that, he cleaned up quickly, I assure you."

"So what you're saying is that I should call Lady Elizabeth, correct?" Sebastian asked. He seldom conversed with Tanaka but occasionally, he did enjoy these specific encounters.

"Well, I didn't say that," Tanaka replied, strutting down the hall after his earl. "But if the suggestion tickles your fancy, then I won't stop you. If Master Phantomhive takes after his father then it's possible that Lady Elizabeth takes after her mother."

Oh, what a glorious disaster that would be. Sebastian smiled again. He supposed a call to the Midford estate was in order.


End file.
